


Destroy the Mask

by PAW_07



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07
Summary: He broke the mask off shattering all his walls, revealing him … and now he belongs to him.





	

_I'll rip down your walls and take a kiss._

_Kiss, kiss, kiss._

_Oh, that would be bliss._

_..._

He hadn’t been paying attention … that must have been it. It wasn’t like he wanted to be in this situation, right?

Optimus grunted as his body was slammed against the rock face of the mountain with another surprise attack. Every gear screamed out as tiny little pieces of stone lodged themselves between his armor and into delicate wiring. A pained whine quickly followed as his head was grabbed and slammed into the side of the cold stone once again.

Why hadn’t he brought backup? It should have been fairly obvious that Megatron wasn’t going to negotiate like he had said. Optimus was now positive that his logic circuits must have been on the fritz to actually agree to meet the tyrant alone in the middle of no where! He should have known better … yet he went.

Perhaps he went because of the manner in which Megatron spoke to him earlier that day. He had seemed different. In fact, the warlord had been acting odd for a long time now. A few Earth months after they woke from stasis actually.

The warlord had started to hang back in battles. Just watching … watching _him_. In the back of the Autobot leader’s CPU this had been a good sign. Was Megatron finally growing bored of war, or perhaps his conscious had finally gotten to him with all its clawing and struggling. Perhaps the seeds of guilt had come to fruition. Perhaps Megatron could finally see all of the energon that had dripped off of his thick fingers. Perhaps he now understood all of the lives not lived long enough.

That was why Optimus went alone, because of _perhaps_. The warlord had been acting different.

Optimus shuddered at his stupidity.

Megatron never changed.

The Autobot leader lost all sense of balance at the third head + wall = pain session Megatron’s death-grip-tight fingers were giving. Optimus fell to his knees, shaking his entire metallic form like an earth quake which was quickly joined by a mudslide of panic in his CPU. Primus, he was going to be deactivated because he hadn’t kept his guard up. Megatron had come alone as well without his fusion canon so it seemed they were actually going to actually negotiate.

Why did he listen to his spark again?

Because his spark wanted to end this war.

His head told him to stay alive.

A moment or two passed in delayed silence as Optimus’ optics flickered on and off. His helm swayed slightly, waiting for deactivation. He had failed his men. He had failed Earth. He had failed Cybertron … and himself. He had failed as Prime and was soon to have his spark ripped out in a spray of energon, yet the death blow never came.

There, instead, was a lone finger that made contact with Optimus’ shoulder plating, running back and forth gently across the seam. Optimus’s CPU didn’t even get time to calculate this action when a full body shiver enveloped him. The finger had slowly started to crawl away from his shoulder and down to his chest. There it stayed and was quickly joined by four more fingers. Each one was tasting his chassis as if mapping it for future reference. Optimus quaked once again when those fingers slid beneath his headlights playing with the lining below it … as if taunting his spark.

The hand’s gentleness then became a shove and Optimus found his back pinned to the rock face and his legs trapped beneath the warlord’s husky peds, his plating making a grinding nose as the two metals met. For some reason the fear completely encased him as the fingers continued at their game, slowly snaking themselves upwards as they made circles and wavy lines.

“Wha-what are you doing Megatron?” The Autobot shivered more from the sound of his voice then the slowly ascending fingers. He sounded … scared.

A smile formed on Megatron’s lips revealing his sharp pointed teeth. That hitch Optimus' voice was beautiful. Not once during all their countless battles had he been able to shake the other bot to such fear that his voice actually quaked, giving way to his inner turmoil. There was no doubt in Megatron’s mind now.

“Touching you,” Megatron finally purred mockingly as he grabbed a hold of Optimus’ chin, stilling his head so Prime’s optic couldn’t move away from his face.

“W-why?” Optimus' growing fear drove itself into his spark like a stake. His arms were free but for some reason he was too shocked to move them. His arms were just frozen there like slabs and all he could do was look his rival in the optics, unable to do anything more. Those red optics were surprisingly not drenched in the usual hate, rage, and pain. It was something he had never seen in Megatron before, and the truth of not knowing only added to the Primes increasing distress.

Megatron stared at his company thinking over his answer. He had been thinking on this a long time and as much fun as it would be to leave this place without giving the Autobot an answer, he decided his victim deserved to know why.

“Optimus,” purred Megatron. “I’m surprised at you. You who seem to always know everything of the mysteries of the spark far. A Prime. Yet you know not why? You are truly laughable.”

The warlord drew his face a little closer to his past opponent’s and tilted his chin slightly to gain a taunting look. He continued.“It struck me one day as I froze up on the battle field while you were down and vulnerable … there were so many times I could have easily killed you, yet I never did. It struck me as odd and soon my CPU was completely engrossed with why … why … why … _why can’t I kill Optimus Prime_! Until one day the truth revealed itself to me as I allowed Starscream to live despite his deceptive actions.”

Rubbing his thumb over the chin guard for a moment, Megatron leaned in as if to whisper, “There is just something so alluring about someone who’s constantly defying me … and no one defies me more then you, Optimus.”

Optimus flinched as he felt Megatron tightened his grip on his mask and suddenly lurched forward biting into it, kissing it violently. His violence then turned softer as he licked the metal face mask that was hiding Optimus’ features. He was tasting the metal as if taunting the lips behind it to come forward and reveal themselves to him. He was begging those lips with each wet glide of his glossa. He was telling those lips that paradise was beyond the mask, and that they should come and join him. Megatron was seemly crying out to those lips that he was lonely and needed them to merge with his lips so the loneliness would fade into the heavens.

He wanted those lips.

This dance of his glossa lasted until he finally pulled away dragging a small bit of energon saliva between them, still connecting the two like a failing bridge. He looked at Optimus for a second, his sharp metallic teeth gleaming in a smile of victory. He had just thrown the first spear … time to take the castle.

“I’ve always wondered what was behind that mask of yours, Optimus, “purred the attacker. “What are you hiding? Your fear, hope, disappointment … beauty? Well, you won’t be hiding from me anymore.”

Optimus felt a sharp pain in his face plates as Megatron jimmied his fingers beneath the seam near the chin, stressing the restraints of the metallic mask. Once his fingers were secure he slowly started to wedged at the mask, up with small rhythmic tugs while being careful to not damage the prize beneath. Optimus whimpered as a new wave of terror settled into his systems. His mask … his mask that had hidden his fear, his joy, his need, his pain, and his misery was being ripped away. He was going to exposed, and worst of all, to his foe.

He … he … he –

There was a cry of metal as the piece was ripped off, flinging little shards of glittering gray metal everywhere.

Megatron stared for a minute with this small awed look on his face, and Optimus merely shivered, shutting down his optics. The air seemed freezing to his now exposed face, and he nearly groaned when something warm ran across his lips. Megatron was touching his face, gliding his fingers smoothly over the now exposed lips.

“You should be thanking me Optimus for removing that … that _thing_. As a human might say, for you do love them and all they have to say: Angels are not hidden away, but are bathe in light’,” said the mech in a warm glower.

Megatron quickly crushed the mask in his hand, enraged at the little piece of metal for hiding this … this _masterpiece_ from him for such countless eons. This face had been denied from him for too long and he would wait not longer. He’d rip off this angels’ wings before he could fly away.

The warlord tightly grabbed the Autobot leader by the shoulders and, without a hint of hesitation, slammed his lips onto the other mechs. Optimus automatically tried to jerk away, but Megatron tighten his grip on those shoulders letting the other bot know he wasn’t going anywhere. After a moment or two it became obvious that Optimus wasn’t going to open his mouth to completely accept the kiss. So the forceful kiss became a little more influential as Megatron started to bite into the soft metal of his advisory’s lips, tasting the sweet electric flavor of energon.

A small gasp finally escaped Optimus when Megatron nipped the upper top of the lip a little too roughly. The warlord now had access and the Deception took full advantage. Soon, Megatron’s glossa was in the other mech's mouth, forcing Optimus’ glossa to ballet with his. This went on for what felt like an eternity as Optimus’ fearful jerks became less and less frequent until he merely stilled, allowing the warlord to ravage his mouth.

Megatron could have what he wanted.

Only once Megatron was sure his victory was absolute did he pull away and stare at Prime. There was energon spittle dripping down the side of his mouth slightly. He looked sad, lost, scared, and confused … all the things Megatron wanted to see.

The Decepticon kept his gaze on the scene before him, storing way the reaction before he ran a finger over the top of Optimus' lip, gaining him a quiver. His words were then heavy, dripping in dominance, “You’re mine now Prime. I have seen into you and when I win this war I will not only take the victory … I will take you.”

He then stood up. Leaving Optimus in a shocked state against the wall … his vents panting.

…

It had felt like hours until Optimus told his logic systems to stop. They were confused and desperate for answers, but the Autobot wasn’t sure there were any.

So he stood up trying to burying the strange feeling that still lingered on his lips. It was like Megatron was still kissing him, but it was as light as the wind. He had to hide his lips … no one could see them. Where was his face plate? He needed it to protect him, to guard him and keep him safe.

The Autobot’s ravenous search through the rubble was quickly shattered when he found the remains of his faceplate gleaming dully on the ground. It had been crushed … his safety had been crushed.

It took him several slow Earth hours to get back to the Ark after that, and once there the Autobot transformed only in the safety of the shadows of the halls, ignoring Jazz’s and Prowl’s calls after him.

They wanted to know where he had been.

Optimus merely placed his hand over his lips, twitching when he noticed that they were still bleeding from Megatron’s onslaught. But, he would not go to Ratchet despite the pain it was causing him, despite the steady droplet of energon. He couldn’t let anyone know.

Did he not want anyone to know that he had been perverted in such away … or was it more likely because he liked it and couldn’t let anyone else know he had? Optimus hadn’t decided yet … both choices were too much to bear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A super old one-shot I decided to put up. From 2007 to be exact. I couldn't say how many times I've revised it, but it is still one of my favorites.
> 
> I had a soft spot for Optimus and Megatron at the time. For some reason, it was just so unlikely that I couldn't help but love it. That’s why I wrote it in kind of a violent manner. I really don’t like those fics were Megatron suddenly turns lovely dovey (unless it’s a virus or something awesome like that XD). 
> 
> Mmm, tasty.


End file.
